A+
Memory, Motherboard and CPU PCB: Printed Circuit Board ATX: Advanced Technologies Extended ITX: Small form factor mother board System board component * Chipset * Expansion slots & buses''' * '''Memory '''slot and external cache' * '''CPU '& Socket''' * '''Power '''connector' * '''On-'''board disk connector' * '''Keyboard '''connector' * '''Integrated '''peripheral port & headers' * 'BIOS '/ firmware' * '''CMOS '''batterie' * '''Front '''panel connector' '''BUS: Parallel computer system component' Northbridge: Hight speed peripheral, FSB, Video card, PCIe, processor to ram. FSB: Front side bus STD motherboard chipset shematic ' ' ' ' ' ' Southbridge: All slower on-board peripheral ' -Audio, PCI, USB, LAN, SATA' PCI: 32 bits, 3-inch-long, 33/66 MHz, 133/266 MBps PCI-x: 64 bits, 66/133/266/533 MHZ 4.3/2.1 GBps PCIe: Not shared with another PCI. Star topology. 8Gbps. 22 PIN, 1X to 32X DIMM: Dual Inline Memory Module, 168/184/240 pins SODIMM: Laptop memory. Small outline dual inline memory module, 200/204/144/72/100pin Pagefile.sys: Swap file on hard drive, optimised to deliver information to RAM, Virtual Memory. Power connector: 20 pin on a motherboard Firmware: Name of a software that is encoded in a hardware (ROM) chip. BIOS: Basic Input Output System POST: Power on self test CMOS & Battery : ' -Date -Boot sequence -Time' ' -Power management -HD configuration -Virtualisation support' ' -Memory -Security -CPU setting' Front & top connector: ' -Power button -Drive activity light -Power light ' ' -Audio Jack -Reset button -USB ports' DIP: Dual Inline package PGA: Pin Grid Array Hyperthreading: Simultaneous multithreading MSINFO32.exe : Info about CPU & system Memory term: * ' -Parity' checking & memory bank''' * ''' -Rudimentary error checking ' * ' -Detection' of other memory module' * ' -Error' checking & correction : ECC''' * ''' -Single sided memory & double sided memory''' * ''' -Single, dual & triple channel memory''' * ''' -Solve bottleneck between RAM & CPU''' * ''' -Buffered & Unbuffered memory''' * ''' -Registered or unregistered''' * ' =RDIMM or ' UDIM' '''Cooling tech:' * ' -Heat' pipe''' * ''' -Peltier cooling system''' * ''' -Phase cooling device''' * ''' -Liquid helium/nitrogen''' * ''' -Undervolting Types of memory * DRAM: Dynamic Random Memory''' * '''SDRAM (Synchronous DRAM)' ** SDR SDRAM (Single data rate SDRAM)' ** 184pin -DDR SDRAM (Double data rate SDRAM) ** 240pin -DDR2 SDRAM (Double data rate V2 SDRAM) ** 240pin -DDR3 SDRAM (Double data rate V3 SDRAM) * SRAM (static random access memory)' * ROM (Read Only Memory)' ' Storage devices & Power supply Controller: Controller chip that control how HD operate. HBA: Host to host bus adapter : Converting signal from the controller to the computer. Anatomy of Hard Drive C/H/S: Cylinder/head/Sector Cylinder X Head = Tracks Tracks X Sector per track = Total Sector HDD speed: 5400/7200/10 000/12 000 SSD: Solid state drive Hybrid drive: Dual (HD + SSD) often used data is transferred to the ssd part for faster access. Solid Stade hybrid drive: HDD with NAND chip on board SRT: Smart response technology: Use caching for popular data on the faster drive in a dual drive scenario. Optical disk: ' -SS = Single side -DS = Dual side' ' -SL = Single layer -DL = Dual layer' * CD 650/700/800/900 MB' * DVD +/-R/RW SS,SL 4.7GB * DVD -R/+R SS,SL 8.55GB * BD -R/RE SS,SL 25GB * BD -R/RE SS,DL 50GB * BD -R/RE DS,DL 100GB ' ' Optical drive data rate ' CD-ROM 1X = 150 KBps' ' 2X = 300 KBps' ' 8X = 1.2 MBps' ' (Multiplier by data buffering)' ' 16X/32X/52X' ' DVD 1X = 1.4 MBps' ' 16X max speed' ' BD 1X = 4.5 MBps (30X the speed of cd 1X)' ' 2X needed for commercial video playback' DVD ROM : Data encoded is unchangeable DVD -R/+R: Write once DVD -RW/+RW: Multiplies use IDE PATA: Legacy SATA 1 : 1.5 Gbps sata 150 SATA 2 : 3 Gbps sata 300 SATA 3 : 6 Gbps sata 600 RAID: Redundant Array of independent disk * ' Raid' 0 : Disk stripping''' * ''' Raid 1 : Disk Mirroring''' * ''' Raid 5 : Redundancy with parity + speed''' * ''' Raid 6 : Like 5 but it can loose 2 disk''' * ''' Raid 10: 1+0 OR 0+1 (Minimum 4 disk, 50% loss for redundancy)' ' ' Sequential tape format * ' QID Quarter inch cartridge 200Kb to 1GB' * ' DLT Digital line tape Up to 800 GB' * ' Data8/exabyte Eight millimetre Up to 60 GB' * ' DAT/DSS Digital audio tape Up to 300 GB' * ' LTO Linear Tape-Open up to 2.5 TB' ' ' Memory card format * ' SD Secure Digital 32X24 mm' * ' MiniSD 21.5X20' mm' * ' MicroSD 15X11' mm''' * ''' CF Compact Flash 36X43 mm * ' XD-Picture' card 20X25 mm''' ' ' '''AT power connector = Depreciated MOLEX: Standard peripheral power connector ATX power connector: Single 20 pin connector ATX 12v: Needed for PCIe 4/6/8 pin EPS12v Peripheral & Expansion I/O : -USB card -Firewire IEEE 1394 -Thunderbolt -eSATA Soundcard: 1/8 Jack, Legacy MIDI port & DA15 Video card: AGP, PCIe Network Card: Fiber / RJ45 / BNC (Legacy coax) Modem card: RJ11 Riser Card: -NLX (New Low Profile Extended) -AMR LNR : Multifunction card Connector types: -D-sub D (x) = number of pin EX: DB15 -RJ series -RJ11 telephone port -RJ45 Ethernet -USB: 127 device max per/port -1.0 = 12Mbps -2.0 = 480Mbps -3.0 = 5Gbps -Support boosting/streaming/shielding/dual simplex/host control. -IEEE 1394 Firewire -Isochronous mode (Sync clock) 400 to 3200 Mbps -Closer saturation (Can use full speed) -45 watts, 30v, 1.5 amp -Work like a network -4.5 m (Cable length) / 100 m (fiber) -63 devices per port -Infrared -16 Mbps -Irda std -Line of sight -Less than 4 m range -Audio / video jack -RCA -Toslink -S/PDIF -1/8’’ 3.5 mm -Orange : Center / Subwoofer -Green : Speaker -Blue : Line-in -Pink : Microphone -Gray : Side L&R -Black : Rear L&R -Esata Video display cables & connectors -DVI: Digital Video Interface -DVI-I : Digital & Analog -Single link WUXGA 1920X1080 -Dual link WQXGA 2048X1536 DVI-D: Digital only -Single link WUXGA 1920X1080 -Dual link WQXGA 2048X1536 DVI-A: Analog Single & dual link used for resolution -HDMI: Use dual link + audio + higher frame rate -1.3: HD-DVD & Blue Ray -1.4: CEC (remote control data) + Ethernet + anti vibration lock type E -120 hz at 1080p -3D & 4K at 30hz -2.0 -4K 60 hz -21:9 format -32 channel audio -2020 color space -2.0a: HDR = Hight Dynamic Range -Component video -1 uncompressed signal & 2 compressed -COAX RGB color coded (BNC in broadcast quality) -Luma = Y = Uncompressed signal (Colorless) -Pb Pr -Composite video : RCA ( Yellow jack) -DisplayPort -VESA : Video Electronics Association -Lower voltage than HDMI -33m cable max length -20 pin -MDP : Mini DisplayPort -Thunderbolt -4x PCIe 2.0 + DisplayPort -3m cable / 60m optical -20 Gbps -18v 9.9w -DAISY chain via hub up to 6 level Display devices LCD: Liquid crystal display -TN : Twisted Nematic -Better for gamming -Low angle of vision -Less expensive -Less color accurate -React a lot to touch -IPS -Cost more -Better colors -Less reactive to touch -Wide angle of vision -Require more power -More expensive Pixel addressing -Active matrix -Transistor keep its charge -Crisper image -Larger viewing angle -Need more power -Passive matrix -Low angle of vision and response time -Muddy look -Dual scan -Variation of passive matrix -Screen split in half for dual scan Backlight source -Fluorescent bulb -OLED -Plasma display -Don’t work well in altitude -600 hz refresh rate -Soap opera effect -Better for sport and high motion -OLED Display -High contrast ratio -No backlight -AMOLED or PMOLED (for passive) -Less power than LCD exept when full white -Thinner than LCD -SAMOLED -Touchscreen capability -SAMOLED+ -1.5X more subpixel -Projection system -Ceiling / table mounted -Rear projection Brightness -3d need 2X lumen -Widescreen need 2X lumen Low light environment -1300 home / 2500 office Medium light environment -1500 to 3500 home / 3000 to 4500 office STD light environment -4000 to 4500 home / 5000 to 6000 office -HID: Hight density lamp -WARNING the lamp need cooling down, do not unplug the device to turn if off. Adjusting display setting -Refresh rate = NB of rescan per second -Frame rate = NB of different image per second -Resolution -LCD have native resolution Multiple Display -Need the same driver if multiple adapter -WDDM ( Windows ) -Enhanced graphic -Virtual video memory -Pre-emptive task scheduling -Sharing of direct 3D Advanced Video Resolution Concept * SVGA 800X600 16 color * XGA 800X600 64k color / 1024X768 256 color * WXGA 1280X800 * SXGA 1280X1024 * WSXGA 1680X1050 * UHD 3840X2160 * WHUXGA 7680X4800 ' ' ' ' Custom configuration Standard Thick client -Standard configuration on witch custom configuration are build -For standard user Graphic & CAD / CAM Design workstation -CPU enhancement : Up to 12-16 cores -Video enhancement -Maximized RAM Audio/Video editing workstation -Video enhancement: CUDA \ OPEN GL -Specialised audio : Midi / digital -Specialised Hard drive 7K + RPM SATA 6Gbps Virtualisation workstation -CPU enhancement : Multicore -Maximised RAM Gaming PC -CPU -Audio -Video -Cooling system Home theater PC -Video -Audio -Specialised chassis -TV tuner (optional) Home server PC -Media streaming capacity -File sharing -Print sharing -Gigabit NIC -RAID array ' ' ' ' ' ' Networking Fundamental For 2 computer to be able to communicate the NIC must agree upon: * -The maximum size of the data frame * -The amount of data sent before confirmation * -Time between transmission * -Time to wait before sending information * -Speed a witch data transmit RG-8 Thichnet 10base5 solid copper -Vampire tap RG-58 A\U Thinnet 10base2 Stranded copper -BNC -F-Connector STP: Sheilded twisted pair UTP: Unsheilded twisted pair 100m 568A: Standard -Computer to hub or switch 568B: Crossover -Hub to hub -Switch to switch -Computer to router SMF: Single mode fiber MMF: Multimode fiber ' ' Category:420-C41-MA Category:A+ Category:Certification